When you split up friends
by YellowPtera
Summary: Megar has just started Hogwarts, what happens when she gets stuck between James and Lily. What is going on at Rustal Stone with Em. and co. What has Kira been up too?
1. Chapter 1

AN. Something I wrote a couple of years ago for my best friends Kiki and Me. There is no parings right now but there will be. I hope you like it!!

I DO NOT OWN HOGWARTS, HARRY POTTER CHARECTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE BOOKS!

* * *

Chapter One

Megar Daniels walked down the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment to sit in. It was her first day at Hogwarts, so she didn't have any friends. She had left her friends back at another wizarding school called Rustal Stone. Hogwarts and Rustal Stone were very different from each other. Rustal Stone's grounds were so much bigger, but the castle was smaller because instead of staying in the castle, the students live in cottages in the grounds. It had many muggle activities such as arcades and muggle sports teams. Megar walked past a compartment with only two girls in it but, decided not to sit in it because one of them looked very angry. Soon she came across one with four boys who looked around her age. She slid open the door. "Urm… well… urm… everywhere else is full and… urm... I was urm… wondering if I could sit in here?" the fifteen year old asked nervously. The boys looked up from what looked like a map and stared at her. Finally, one of them spoke "Are you sure everywhere else is full? Because we are doing some top secret work and i…"

"James! Don't be so rude!" another scold him.

"I think for being so rude, James should go to the naughty corner," a third boy said pointing to the far corner and shaking his head. "Oh shut up Sirius," the second boy said annoyed. "You can sit in here if you want," he said smiling at Megar. Megar instantly knew she like him the best out of the four and sat next to him, closing the door behind her. "My name is Remus Lupin and these are my idiotic friends Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew," he shook her hand and the others waved.

"My name is Megar Daniels and my idiotic friends, Kira Pollit and Emily North are not here to introduce," she said laughing.

"Is Kira a muggle and does Emily go to Rustal Stone?" James asked.

"How did you know?" Megar looked curious.

"Well, Emily is the amazing chaser on my Quiddich team and Kira is a friend, I met her through Emmy," he replied.

"Aren't you on an all boy Quiddich team? And I thought Emily was a girls name," Peter asked James.

"Yeah, well she really good and so coach wanted her on the team," he replied.

* * *

YellowPtera: I know it is short but chapters will get longer!!

Kira: We hope you liked it!

Megar: Well of cause they did it had me in it!!

Kira: Since when did you become so full of i?

Megar: I am not!

Kira: Are!

Megar: Not!

Emily: When will they ever grow up! As for you guys I know you want to leave a review...

Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I hope you like it. I know it is a bit weird but this is pretty much happened in real apart from the magic. Thanks to Elementalenchantress‏ my beta.

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Thanks for letting me stay over, my sister is really getting on my nerves because I won't tell her 'our secret,'" Kira said, laying her sleeping bag down on the North's green living room floor.

Emily laughed. "No problem, I don't think Mum and Dad will mind if stay over until you go back to school, after all they do love you."

"Well who wouldn't?" Kira said, striking a pose making Emily giggle and chuck a pillow at her.

"I can't believe how the summer has gone. You leave tomorrow and I will be on my own again." Kira frowned and sat besides her friend on the floor.

"Hey, I'm back in the half term and you will be too busy with school to notice. And remember, Niki goes to the same school as you," Emily said. Niki was Emily's cousin but they considered each other more as friends.

"How can I forget Niki? And my birthday is in the half term so you won't miss it. Is Megar coming home?"

"Oh I do hope so and she might bring some of her 'cool' Hogwarts friends which will make it even more fun. And James is coming as always along with a few of his friends too, I think," Emily said getting up and turning on the DVD player. "Is Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King okay? We can watch the part when Legolas kills the Mûmak first because he is so hot in that part," Kira nodded.

Suddenly the phone rang and Kira picked it up. "Em. it's the one and only PRINCESS NIKI!" a very high-pitched voice shouted into the phone. "Hi Niki, its Kira, not Emily. I'll give it to her. Bye." Kira turned it on loudspeaker then passed the phone to Emily.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in weeks. How are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm doing very, very GREAT! What about yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

"One, that sentence was wrong. Two, must you shout? And three, we're doing very well, thank you very much," Kira said.

"B-b-b-b-but I'm hyperactive today; you can't stop me from having my 10th bottle of coke can…"

"Ten bottles! Are you mad, are you mad, ARE YOU MAD! Get here this instant! Well not this instant, just get here now!" Kira said.

"But, I'm just outside your house, well, Em.'s house. Listen I'll ring the bell…"

"Siete pazzeschi! I vostri genitori li conoscono sono qui? Perchè l'inferno avete bevuto dieci bottiglie di coke? Quello è quasi così Male quanto bevendo! Se Megar fosse qui sareste così guasti! Il vostro fortunato non è qui voi sa?"

"Kira. We don't know what you're saying, we don't speak Italian. So say it again in ENGLISH," Emily interrupted.

"I said: You are crazy! Do your parents know you're here? Why in the world did you drink ten bottles of coke? That is nearly as bad as drinking! If Megar were here, you would be so dead! You're lucky she's not here you know?"

"Ur... Ur... I a-a-am Ur... Sorry," Niki stuttered.

"Its okay but just don't do it again understand?" Niki nodded.

"Now lets makes some hot chocolate and put on a film." Emily said calmly and walked into the kitchen with the others following.

* * *

Kira: We hope you like it.

Emily: There ia a little blue button in the left conner you know you want press!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don not own any Harry Potter characters, creatures or world. **

"Wow! And I thought Rustal Stone was beautiful. It's Magnificent," Megar said, staring up at the castle.

"It isn't that great Megar. Megar?" James replied. "Life to Megar," he waved his hand in front of her face. The five of them got out of the horseless carriage they were in and walked into the castle. Megar had to wait with all the first years, while the others went into the Great Hall. _I must look like a freak standing with all the first years. Kira and Emily would probably laugh at me right now. They may be my best friends but they can be really …_ Megar was cut mid thought by a woman in green robes and a pointy hat. "I am Professor McGonagall…" Then Megar stopped listening. _Man, Kira is right I never listen to people. I really need to change that, because one day I'm going to be punished for it, just like she said. Oh, we're going in._

McGonagall placed a wooden stool and an old hat at the front of the hall. "Adjenty Adawemimo" she read from a long piece of parchment. A young girl with dark skin walked up, she looked very confident unlike the other first years. The hat was placed on her head and then there was a long pause before the hat yelled "Gryffindor"

"Daniels Megar." McGonagall called. Megar began walk up. '_This is so much better the having to drink a potion like at Rustal Stone. This whole castle is better. However, I have to say, the grounds are not as good. I only got a glimpse and all they have is a Quiddich pitch, forest and a lake! When at Rustal Stone there is all of those, plus a pool, a salon, a games room and of cause my favourite a the place to keep pets which can be anything you want.' _She sat on the stool, McGonagall then put the hat on her head. _Megar Daniels. Friends with that Emily North never liked her since she called me an old, scruffy, boring hat. 'Oh Great, I have been here for what fifteen minuets and the hat even hates me.' Oh, I don't hate you, I just hate that friend of yours. Now where shall I sort you? You could do very well in Ravenclaw with your intelligent or Gryffindor because of your bravery. Mmmmm… I think it has to be…_Gryffindor! The Gryffindor table bust into cheers. They're louder then they had been for anyone else. She went and sat down at the table.

"Well done you made it into Gryffindor!" Remus said.  
"Congratulations! Megar isn't it," a girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"Yeah thanks and you're Lily Evens right?" Megan replied. Emily and her other friend Chloe had told her all they knew about Hogwarts before she came and had mentioned that the Gryffindor with red hair and green eyes and hated James was Lily.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Megar said smiling.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" she asked pointing at her friends.

"No thanks. I'm fine here." Lily gave her a weird look before going to sit with her friends. "James why are they all red and gold?" she asked pointing at the ceiling. "Gryffindor had won the house cup last year. They will change at the end of this year into Yellow and Black if Hufflepuff win or Blue and Bronze if the Ravenclaw's win or Green and Silver if Slytherins win. However, if we win again then they will stay like this. Who have ever has the most house points at the end of the year wins. You can loose and gain points and if you loose points, you are very unpopular in your house. Well, unless you are us, everyone loves us and you really can't blame them," James said. The headmaster stood up and the hall fell silent. "Let us eat before Mr. Black dies of hunger," he said and everyone looked at Sirius who had his head on the table, he instantly was up smiling. Then the headmaster waved the hands and the empty plates on the tables filled with food. _Food! Lots and lots of food! Emily would love this. Sirius must love this too. Those two have a lot in common I think. Now I think less thinking and more eating!_


End file.
